Silvercoated Strawberries
by smartjingle
Summary: ***SEQUEL UPDATE!*** It's Valentine's Day, and Harry is expecting the worst as usual. Draco has a surprise in store. MATURE SLASH. One-shot.
1. Valentine's

It was Valentine's Day.

What Harry hated most about Valentine's Day was that he was always the one without a date. Why it always had to be him, he did not know. After all, he was the Saviour of the Wizarding world, and thus, should be stockpiling with lovers. Unfortunately, the twits that had any interest in him were only in it for his fame, or his money, or his looks. This Valentine should not be any different, but that was about to be changed.

During breakfast, amongst the red hearts fluttering around, an owl dropped a parcel at Harry. He looked at the box in his lap, elaborately wrapped in shiny silver paper and shimmery ribbons, it looked high-end, and definitely not within the pocket range of any normal Hogwart's student. Several pairs of eyes were on him, some of curiosity, some of envy, and some of jealousy. What they were all waiting for was to see what was in the box.

Harry carefully pulled the ribbon free and opened the lid. Another box rested inside, the same designs, only a little smaller than the first. A note lay on top of the box.

**Harry,**

**I am sure that you are curious. Come to the Room of Requirements tonight at 11 for a night of fun and discovery. Take the box with you. Do not open it yet.**

**Always yours,**

**M**

Harry was not sure who that was. There weren't too many people whose name started with M that he could recall. The only names he could recall from his year were Mandy Brocklehurst, Michael Corner, Marietta Edgecombe, and Malcolm Baddock, none of whom had pursued him in the past, nor shown an interest in him. He was very confused. The writing looked familiar enough, but he just could not place it.

However, the Gryffindor's natural curiosity won out. At 10:40, he slipped out of his rooms hidden by his Invisibility cloak, the silver box tucked securely under his arms. Walking past the hallway three times, he focused on the location of his anonymous admirer. A large door appeared, much to Harry's relief, and he entered.

Inside, the room was splendid, and Harry hung back a little, staring around in awe. The high ceilings, the chandelier that was dimmed, and the rose petals trail on the ground were obvious results of thorough planning. Whoever this person was, Harry was already impressed. In the center of the room stood a large, king-sized bed with posts extending from its headboard and sheets that looked soft and satiny. Harry noticed that the trail of rose petals ended there and blushed. Obviously this person wanted him in bed. Tonight.

"Glad that you decided to show up, Harry," a male voice purred, seductively. "Why don't you come to bed, and let me show you something."

Harry approached the white sheets cautiously, noticing for the first time the small Pensieve bowl resting on the pillow. "Look into it," commanded the honey-rich voice, and Harry willingly complied, diving head first into the memory.

**HPDM SLASH FOLLOWS COVER YOUR EYES IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ SOME HOT BOY ON BOY ACTION PLEASE!**

_Harry fell facefirst onto the ground, curiously still in the same room. This time, however, there were two occupants on the bed, voicing their mutural pleasures. Harry blushed, but his curiosity got the better of him, and he moved in closer to see what was going on. The two figures on the bed were Draco Malfoy ... and himself?_

"_Mmm … more, Draco," Dream-Harry moaned, pleasure infiltrating his addled brain and forcing him to grind his weeping cock harder against Draco's firm abdomen. Beads of sweat mingled with the thick, unruly strands of his hair. The sweet smell of sweat and sex was heavy in the air. _

_Draco's blonde tresses were also soaked with perspiration. As he snapped his hips forward, pushing his erection in and out of Harry's tight arse, he took the chance to capture Dream-Harry's lips in a kiss. The kiss started as a sweet and innocent brush of lips but quickly turned passionate, their tongues duelling for dominance. Dream-Harry tasted of cinnamon and exotic spices and Draco just couldn't get enough._

_Dream-Harry was pinned to the bed by Draco's weight, his wrists bound tightly to the headboards with silk ties. He struggled against the cuffs to no avail, so he began to meet Draco in the middle, thrust for thrust. Draco tasted like strawberries and chocolate, courtesy of Harry, and his sinful lips were making a rather large red mark on Dream-Harry's neck now. Dream-Harry moaned, half in pleasure, half in pain, and panted for air as Draco moved back to reclaim his mouth._

_Draco's movements were more hurried, less languid, as he felt his climax approaching. One of his hands snaked down to wrap around Harry's leaking prick and worked over him with quick, rough pulls. The other hand slid down Harry's chest and found a nipple, twisting it harshly. This earned a shocked gasp of pleasure from the body underneath him, which he swallowed with kisses. _

_Dream-Harry moaned again, his body heating from the exertion so much that he was sure that he would melt. "Please, Draco, I need to-," He groaned when the fingers on his nipple twisted it the other way, before beginning the torment with the other._

"_Need to what, Harry?" Draco questioned, his voice sounding hoarse and breathless. "His thrusts were becoming erratic, and he could not reign himself in much longer. The hand that was stroking Harry's cock fastened pace. "Come for me, Harry," Draco purred, rolling the R's in Harry's name._

_That was all it took for Harry to come, shooting his seed all over Draco's hand and chest and his own chest. The tight clenching tunnel around Draco was too much for the Slytherin, and he came a second later, gasping Harry's name, spilling himself deep inside Harry. He gently kissed Harry's forehead, and smiled, a lover's smile. "I love you."_

**HPDM SLASH ENDS HERE. IT IS NOW SAFE TO CONTINUE!**

Harry was ejected from the memory and found himself disoriented, and rather painfully hard. That was _not_ a memory, it was a fantasy! Draco's fantasy, it appeared to be.

"Come back next week Harry. Same time, same place. I know you want to act that fantasy of mine out, don't you?" The voice, now familiar, taunted him, but with lust, not malice. Harry swallowed dryly, and dashed out the room with his cloak, forgetting his present behind him.

"Happy Valentine's Day." A soft voice murmured from the shadows. He stood up to leave, scooping the fallen box up to take with him.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N**: Yay, first one-shot posted. :) Want to know what's in the box? What are Draco's true intentions? Want to find out? Review! I may write a sequel if there's enough moral support for one.


	2. Water Play

**A/N**: Thank you all for the feedback! :D I'm surprised that so many people liked it! Happy to tell you all that there is going to be a sequel, yay!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Harry suffered tremendously the following week. He was sleep deprived, his studies were slipping (not that they could slip much more) and he couldn't concentrate on anything for more than five seconds. In his mind, the fantasy from that night replayed itself, again and again, sometimes with variations, but all having the same result on Harry's raging hormones. Often, he would have to excuse himself from class, or the Great Hall, or his own common room to flee to the nearest secluded alcove to wank. Furthermore, Draco's voice taunted him at every turn, the gleam in the eyes of triumph and desire. Harry avoided the young Malfoy as much as possible, but the Ice Prince always showed up anyways, just to set Harry on fire with each retort, insult, or heated look.

'Seven days could not go by any faster, could it?' Harry thought, as he glanced every five minutes from his Transfiguration textbook to the clock hanging on the wall. He sighed and put down the book. He couldn't study this way, and besides. It was only 9, he could take a shower… and head to the Room of Requirements to meet Malfoy. Not that he would! No, he wouldn't, he swore to himself. He was going to use Ron and Hermione's Prefect privileges to sneak into the Prefects bathroom to relax. Hopefully, he'd forget all about Malfoy and miss the time for the meeting. A little voice inside him suggested otherwise, but he squashed it down, and picked up his cloak, and made his way to the Prefect's bath.

He slipped into the room after uttering the password, and was relieved to find it empty. Good, he could do as he pleases. First, he stripped down, carefully folding his clothes and stowing them away in one of the cubicles available. He made his way down the few stairs to the main bath area, deciding between the flower-scented showers, the bubbling hot tub, or the pool. Since he did not feel like going for a swim, and would rather sit than stand, he decided on the whirlpool.

Slowly lowering himself into the tub, he almost moaned in pleasure as the warm water lapped against him tired skin. He ducked his head under water, closing his eyes as the cleansing liquid rushed over his face. Making use of the various shampoos available, he quickly washed his hair, relishing the feel of the tingling sensation of the minty shampoo in his hair. He ducked down again, washing the suds out. He sat against a water sprout, relaxing as the water massaged his tense muscles.

He stood up to reach for a bar of soap, when suddenly the door to the room opened and slammed shut behind the newcomer. Harry's jaw dropped in shock, and the slippery soap escaped his grasp and fell on the ground sliding its way towards to the newcomer. Standing in the doorway was Draco Malfoy, whose shocked expression recovered much faster, and was now smirking, holding the bar of soap that had come to rest at his feet.

"Looking for this, Potter?" Draco drawled, clearly enjoying Harry's gobsmacked expression. He tossed the bar at Harry, who caught it with Seeker's reflexes, but was now looking down at the soap in his hands in bewilderment. When Harry looked up again, he saw that Draco was _naked_! Somehow, in the time that he had take to look down, Draco had dissipated his clothing, and was now standing in all his naked glory in front of Harry.

Draco's smirk spoke volumes of the power he now had over Harry. "Well, Potter, aren't you going to invite me in?" Harry stared transfixed at Draco's sculpted torso, the light dusting of hairs over his chest that led down, down towards the Slytherin's cock, which was now half-hard.

"Erm…" was all Harry managed before the blond-haired man decided to step into the tub on his own volition. Harry's brain began short circuiting when the intruder began running his hands all over Harry's body, and Harry flushed in embarrassment when he felt his body beginning to respond to the ministrations. He couldn't even coherently beg for Draco to stop when his hands were doing… _that_ to his body.

"Cat got your tongue, Potter?" Malfoy grinned, looking like the very same cat. He dove in for a kiss, pleased when Harry's flabbergasted expression allowed for easy penetration of his tongue into the Gryffindor's pretty mouth. After a moment of shock, Harry responded to the tongue around his, licking and sucking, and heard Draco's needy moans mingle with his own.

With a low growl, Draco pushed Harry against the side of the tub, spilling water over the edge. He nipped at Harry's lips, trailing his lips down his neck, before settling on a spot just above his collarbone, nibbling on the flesh there. Harry didn't know how Draco managed to find all his sensitive spots, but he did. One of the Ice Prince's hands was pinning the smaller boy against his heated body, and the other was wrapped around Harry's cock, stroking slowly and teasingly. The Slytherin Prefect manoeuvred his lips back to Harry's and latched on with a vengeance that Harry fully appreciated. The green-eyed boy mewed into Draco's mouth, whimpering in the most delicious way.

Draco pulled away to look down at the boy in his arms, whose emerald eyes, half-lidded, were looking back at him with fiery green. All of a sudden, Draco wanted to claim him.

Casting a quick, wand-less Bubblehead charm, Draco dived under water, where his hand was still languidly stroking the black-haired man's cock. Without thinking too much about technicalities, he closed his eyes and wrapped his lips around Harry. Harry tensed at the change of contact, but moaned when Draco began to suck in earnest, allowing his hands to tangle with the gossamer strands of silky soft hair.

Harry gently guided the Slytherin's head, being careful not to choke him, and drowned in the pleasure. His entire world centered only on his cock, and the man below him in the water. He cried out when his climax hit him suddenly, clenching the fine hair in his hands, and pushing as deeply into the warm cavern as he could. Draco's wonderfully talented mouth continued to draw him in, milking him of his release.

Draco stood up abruptly, surprising Harry. He smirked again, wiped his mouth with the hand of his hand, and made a distinct, swallowing gesture. Harry gulped himself, when he found that Draco swallowing him turned him on more than anything. The Ice Prince leaned forward, pressing his hard length into Harry's quivering thigh, and took another breathtaking kiss from Harry before pulling away.

"Well, Potter. Luck be it that I've accosted you before I meant to. Meet me outside the Slytherin common room a week from now. I still have the box you left behind." With a final exchange of heated looks, Draco climbed out the tub, aware that Harry's eyes were trailing his arse. He summoned his clothes and slowly dressed, putting on quite a show for Harry, who was wishing that Draco had been undressing instead.

By the time the Slytherin slipped out of the Prefect's bath, Harry was feeling quite turned on again. He stood up in horror when he noticed something in the mirror across the hot tub. On the boy's neck sat Draco's newest addition, a red and bruising mark, which would be sure to show tomorrow. The boy touched the mark, wincing at the slight pain, but smiled slightly, his eyes lighting up.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**A/N**: Review = love, people! 3 Too bad Harry doesn't get his present yet, but can't blame Draco for taking advantage of the situation! Where should their next encounter be? Who should have the upper hand? Leave ideas and maybe a sequel will magically appear. ;)


End file.
